


After the Dance

by threewalls



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: ff_fortnightly, Double Drabble, F/M, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>When Vossler and Ffamran were alone, the former who had not made praise of Mr Ronsenburg before, expressed to his brother how much he admired the man's sensibility, good humour, his command of the dance...</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Dance

**Author's Note:**

> The theme was "first impressions". How could I resist?

When Vossler and Ffamran were alone, the former who had not made praise of Mr Ronsenburg before, expressed to his brother how much he admired the man's sensibility, good humour, his command of the dance...

"And such large hands," Ffamran said. "He seems to like you as well, which shows his discernment. You may have my permission to like him."

Vossler threw a pillow.

"For his faults, he could be happier in his choice of brothers and friends."

"But his brother he cannot help!"

Ffamran raised an eyebrow. Mr. Noah's manners were not his brother's: he had danced only with his brother, and his brother's friend.

Vossler continued, undeterred: "I'm sure they will be excellent neighbours."

"One of them, perhaps."

"No, Ffammy, I'm sure you're wrong. Even Ms Wood may improve on better acquaintance."

"Do you mean that she may, in time, relax her standards regarding subs slighted by other dominants? 'He' is tolerable, I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt 'me'." Ffamran declaimed, effecting the very tone, if not the accent, of the viera.

Ffamran laughed, so that Vossler would know to smile, but though his brother's sleep was as sweet as his nature, Ffamran lay long awake.


End file.
